Female Mind
by DeathLadyShinigami
Summary: From the moment they met, Goten was pretty sure she hated Videl Satan. She couldn't put her finger on why, but she did and if that old hag kept hanging off her brother she might just kill her. Fem!Goten for plot purpose. Rated for minor language and possessive behaviour.
1. Goten doesn't like Videl

DLS here! So this came about from 2 things. 1) an old plot bunny that originally had 0 substance that would not go away. And 2) on Araceil's Tumblr they had a link to an old interview with the creator of dragon ball. In this interview it states that in the manga it is canon Goku (and Saiyans in general) cannot feel love just companionship.

Well I ended up combining the two and this is what I got. I've changed Goten into a girl for plot purposes, but I kinda view Goten as a blank slate to play with as I will. In canon he was essentially a stupider clone of Goku, when he could've been so much more.

Also as a side note I don't hate Videl. I liked her at first, she was a bitch but a fun character. Then she kinda turned into the 2nd coming of ChiChi cause boys like girls that are just like there mother and I really hate that cliche...

This is unbeta'd.

She was here, again. Interrupting my training with nii-chan, again! Why did she have keep showing up?

It's not like she'd ever get anywhere strength wise, I mean she was only human. She had only just discovered her ki, all the other humans with any kind of strength had all been moulding their inner energy for much longer and really at the mere age of seven Goten could easily defeat any human, ki user or not. So what if she just learned to fly, that was just technic! She'd been able to use her ki for as long as she could remember. And that still didn't tell her why Gohan nii-chan was wasting his time on that, that interrupting old hag.

It was bad enough that she kept stealing Gohan nii-chan's time, but now the old biddy kept eyeing her brother funny. He was her brother and no pathetic, stinky, old hag of a, a, well whatever she was she couldn't have HER brother!

Son Goten silently fumed as she watched as her brother once again had another lesson with Videl, trying to teach her to fly. She honestly didn't know why but she was pretty sure she hated Videl. She'd never felt hate before. Sure Trunks made her mad all the time, but he was her Tru-kun, she always forgave him. She got annoyed at

Kaa-san when she wanted her to do lessons when all Goten wanted to do was play. Same with Gohan nii-chan when he left all the time, but they were her family so she was never annoyed for long. Vegeta oji-san made her angry when they trained, but that was training. After training he was back to her good ole grumpy Oji-san and all was forgiven. And she couldn't remember the last time her Bulma oba-san made her feel anything more then fleeting irritation.

She didn't hate Eighteen-san, she kept to herself and her family. Same with her husband and that really old turtle guy. And Marron-chan wasn't old or strong enough to be a threat, she still belonged to Eighteen-san. Piccolo-san and Dende-sama liked hanging with her brother, but boys were boys. Heck most of the people her family hung with were male so they didn't really count.

But still she really, really wanted to kick Videl in the face and send her flying back to her lying liar of a daddy. Preferably with her face broken so she would have to stop making faces at her brother!

Arms crossed, glaring hard enough to hopefully set the meanies hair on fire, ki spiking in agitation, Goten continued her silent vigil of one Videl Satan. If she made even one wrong move toward her precious brother, she'd ascend and squish her head so fast the Kami wouldn't realize she'd died for a few seconds.

All the while, while tiny seven year old Goten was doing a 180 personality change, Son Gohan was trying not to panic as his baby sisters ki kept spiking right to the edge of ascending into Super Saiyan then back down. And with an aura filled with rage. That was not normal for the normally very cheery Demi-saiyan.

Gohan snuck a glance at his glaring little sister and despaired. Goten did not glare. She cried, used puppy eyes, pouted, hell he'd even seen a deadpan stare once, but he'd never seen her glare.

And yet here she was glaring as if hoping for beams to shoot out of them, all directed at his classmate Videl. And he had no idea why! I mean sure she came just as they were about to start their training but interruptions had happened in the past and she'd never been particularly upset. Maybe Videl had been a little condescending when they first started, but that was towards him! She had still been getting over her disbelief that ki actually existed and could be used for things like flight and other more, destructive purposes. Goten had seen much worse attitude from Vegeta aimed at the both of them before, and always bounced back. So what the heck was up with Goten today?

"Ahaha, hey Videl you mind if we cut today's session short? I don't think Goten's feeling well right now." Trying to keep Goten in sight he gave Videl his most sincere grin, hand going to the back of his head as usual.

Now it was Videl's turn to glare, however it was far more usual to see it on her face. "What?!" She stomped her foot "Gohan are you just trying to get out of training me?!"

Oh blessed Kami, did Goten just growl?! "No! I'd never!" Arms flailing, "Really, I honestly think something's wrong with Goten! She's normally not so quiet! And and...she's been clutching at her stomach for the past little bit!" Please please please play along Goten.

Just then a small hand grabbed my gi pants, when I looked down there was Goten, big eyes on the edge of watering, hand on her stomach. "I wanna go home nii-chan." I've never been so glad for Trunks-kun's supposed 'bad' influence.

Videl, thankfully not having paid enough attention to Goten earlier to witness the death glare aimed her way, responded positively "Fine, but I will be back to resume training again tomorrow so no backing out, sick little sister or not" or positively for Videl anyways.

Waving as Videl uncapulised her plane and flew off, I turned back to Goten, who was already back to glaring at Videl's plane looking like she'd love nothing more than to throw a ki blast at it.

"Ok squirt" placing my hands on her tiny shoulders as I knelt so we were face to face, "What was all that about? I'm sorry she interrupted our training, but that's no reason for acting the way you did. What's wrong?"

"I hate her" was mumbled out.

"Wha-"

"I HATE HER!" and with that scream of fury my little sister finally went over the edge and ascended into Super Saiyan through pure rage. I ascend myself to withstand the aura of hatred pouring off of her.

"I HATE HER! I HATE HER! I HATE HER! Why does that hag keep coming over! She's nothing but a pathetic human! Who does she think she is trying to take my brother! Your mine! What right does that tramp have to keep coming here! She's a stinky idiot and I hate her! I should break her neck next time I see her! Or her spine so she can never fight again! Or-"

Hearing this vitriol come from my little sister, our families little ray of sunshine, I'm shocked. Finally getting over my shock I move. I grab Goten and hug her to my chest. My gi top becomes wet from her tears of rage, she pounds her fists on my chest as she keeps spilling hate from her mouth that I'd've maybe expected from Vegeta at some of his worst.

Speak of the devil. I can feel Vegeta and Piccolo-san approaching at high speed. They must've felt Gotens hate filled aura the moment she ascended. As I cradle my baby sister her screams are finally starting to quiet down and she's crying in earnest now. That's when Vegeta and Piccolo-san arrive.

"What the hell brats!" Is Vegetas' opening solvo.

"What's going on Gohan" is Piccolo-san expression dead serious.

"I don't know! I've been teaching Videl, a girl from school, to access her ki and fly and Goten kept getting angrier and angrier till just now I sent Videl home to talk to her and she flipped out! I've never seen Goten so angry before...she, she was talking about killing Videl for trying to take me away but none of that makes any sense!"

While Piccolo-san grows severe in concern, Vegeta starts to smile. After which he starts to laugh full out.

"What the hell is wrong with you Vegeta! There's something wrong with my little sister and your laughing!" Said sister has finally calmed down, returning to base form. She's quiet save for the odd hiccup, tears streaming down her face. She looks exhausted but has a tight grip on my top. I remain ascended hoping my aura will help keep her calm.

The smile Vegeta gives me after his fit of laughter is full of teeth.

"Oh you have no idea brat" now even Piccolo-san is looking at Vegeta like he's lost his mind.

"I'd suggest cutting all ties to that classmate of yours, and soon if you don't want Goten killing the bint" he looks at Goten still with his smile of teeth. "I'd feared the small one was like you, too soft, not enough proper instinct, too human. But that, that right there was a proper Saiyan possessive fit." What. The. Hell.

"Let me make this simple. And listen up 'cause I'm not gonna repeat myself. All Saiyans love to fight, it's what we're born for. Male, female all long for the battlefield. However the majority of Saiyans were male with only a small percentage being female. In the old days, before we gained the technology to travel through space, we lived in tribes and fought amongst ourselves. Each tribe was made up of plenty of males but very few females and if there were other females within the tribe it was almost a guarantee they were blood related."

"There is however one major difference between male and female Saiyans. The average male Saiyan doesn't feel love like humans and most other species. We were made for the challenge of stronger foes, to fight to the death was the honourable and expected thing to do. Bonds to others get in the way of that. However female Saiyans were different. Instead of forming next to no bonds they were the most possessive bitches you would ever meet." Piccolo-san and I just stared at him, Goten still not moving in my arms.

"I've found your human word matriarch to be almost perfect to describe our women's place in the tribe. Once a woman made you hers that was that. And she defended what was 'hers' viciously. It's how our people thrived. We men constantly went in search of challenges and the weak and stupid where the first to perish. Our women didn't give a fuck what we males did. As long as we didn't kill others in the tribe that she claimed she wouldn't care unless an outsider male was a threat to the whole tribe. Other females however... I have to say seeing the earth females moving around together in packs was one of the most disturbing things I had to get used to on this stinking planet. Back on Vegetasei if a female couldn't prove herself to the matriarch that owned the particular male Saiyan she wanted, she died. Women did not hang with other women, that was invitation for a complete bloodbath."

"And that is what's happening here. This classmate of yours is encroaching on Goten's territory, you. And if the idiot was at all attracted to you she'd have been giving out the appropriate pheromones and that would've only enraged Goten further. Unless the little twit proves herself to Goten, Goten will kill her. As she's only human the probability that she will actually succeed is zero. That's life. If I were you I'd try and find a woman like my Bulma, not a fighter but strong in other ways that matter. It still might not work but not my problem. Or you could look into male companionship if you have to have a partner, Goten won't give a damn then." What. The. Ever. Loving. Hell! But, but Goten wouldn't...

"Now that I've confirmed that for the first time in nearly four decades we have a proper Saiyan Matriarch, I'll have to step up Trunks training and studies. I'm not gonna listen to the bitching if Goten goes on a killing spree because Trunks thinks that like his mother he can date whoever on a whim when older." So saying he starts to lift off.

"Wait! How the hell can Goten be a Matriarch she's only seven?!"

"Simple. She's the strongest female amongst her 'tribe' and one of the strongest beings period on this planet. She might not boast like a proper Saiyan but she does instinctually recognize this fact, and acts accordingly."

With that he flew off, leaving Piccolo-san and I to stare after him in disbelief, Goten having fallen asleep at some point in my arms, still griping my top.

"Kid" I turn to Piccolo-san "I always thought human females were crazy. Looks like Saiyan females are one of the few in the universe who can top them."

DLS:and that's all she wrote. The idea is a little out there but meh. Let me know what you think!


	2. Vegeta vs Bulma

DLS here! So ive been fighting with this scene for a bit but I think it's as good as it's gonna get. Here is Vegeta explaining to his family!

Bulma sat at her computer irritably tapping her fingers on the desk, trying to read a business proposal to keep herself busy. On a nearby chair Trunks was sat, not even pretending to be doing anything. A short bit ago Vegeta and Trunks had sensed Goten-chans Ki spike up sharply, likely from some unknown threat, and according to Trunks felt madder then she'd ever been her entire life.

A short, sharp, "Stay!" from Vegeta before he took off, a threat of grounding to keep Trunks from following him and here they were, Bulma trying to distract herself and not worry about yet another threat to their peaceful lives and Trunks barely containing himself from rushing off to his best friends side and staring at nothing, putting all his attention toward reading the Ki's of Father and best friend in the distance.

Trunks suddenly shot into the air startling Bulma "Papa's coming back!" so saying he sped off to await Vegeta at the door. Huffing Bulma gets up and follows her son shoulders tense, wondering just what in HIFL was going on.

She reaches the living room just in time to see Trunks open the door and for Vegeta to walk in with a savage smile on his face.

Throughly creeped out, the demand comes out hot n fast, "Vegeta what the Hell is going on! You blast outta here with barely a word, Trunks says something was wrong with Goten-chan and now your back SMILING?!"

Having grabbed his fathers arm Trunks also makes his demands, "Papa! What happened to Chibi-chan?! I've never felt her so mad before! Not even that time I ate the last dinosaur leg she'd been saving! She didn't speak to me for a whole week cause of that!"

Vegeta chuckles looking down at Trunks, "Goten just had to deal with an interloper. For being so young and running off pure instinct she has started handling herself like a true Saiyan female."

That made zero sense.

Before Bulma could demand clarification, Vegeta continued on, "Trunks I've been slack on some of your Saiyan training, thinking it wouldn't be needed. Now that I know Goten is a proper Saiyan I'll have to start remedial lessons immediately. Can't have you behaving like your Mother when she was younger, dating every living thing in site. Could cause a massacre."

Oh. No. He. Didn't. "Are you calling me a whore!" Bulma roared shoving her face right into Vegeta's, eye twitching.

Vegeta looked shocked before spluttering, "W-what?! No!"

"Oh then just what 'are' you suggesting?!"

"That Trunks can't behave like a human and date without Goten going on a killing spree! Which you Earthlings dislike no matter how deserved!"

"Haaa?! What the hell does Trunks, our 8 year old, dating, have anything to do with Goten-chan; you know the tiny cheerful 7 year old, killing people?!"

"Cause she's a true Saiyan female!"

"What does that MEAN?!"

"Ummmm...what are you two talking about? Mama? Papa?" Trunks have stepped out of the line of fire, had watched his parents yell back and forth and was quiet confused.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out! Your Father makes no sense!"

"Well if you'd let me explain!"

"Fine! Explain why you sound like a lunatic!"

"Lunatic! Why you...!"

"Papa! Please what does Chibi-chan being a true female mean?" Trunks interrupts once again.

Pulling back face flushed, Vegeta turns to Trunks, "A-hem. What it means is.. that well, I thought Kakarotts youngest child was too human to have the proper instincts and mindset of a Saiyan female. Turns out I was...wrong. My guess is that nothing was ever a big enough threat to trigger them. In hindsight I think I might have figured out her clan structure. Remind me I'll need to clarify with her if I'm right. Don't want to make a mistake of thinking someone's in the clan when they haven't been claimed by her."

"Clans? And you keep emphasizing 'female' Saiyan. Are there differences between male and female Saiyans' I mean other then the obvious?" Finally getting some answers Bulma prompts Vegeta to continue.

"Yes. Major differences. From the beginning of Vegetasei's history we Saiyans lived in clans," while speaking Vegeta had had wondered over to the couch before sitting down. Following him Bulma sat beside him fascinated by this new info about Saiyans that wasn't just Vegeta's usual prideful boasts. Trunks sat on the floor staring at his father excited to learn more about the people he would've ruled over, if they where still around that is.

"The easiest way to explain it is that Saiyan clans have the opposite dynamic of lion prides. Our Clans where matriarchal having one lead female. The few other females of the clan where almost always blood related. The balance between genders was very uneven, more often then not 80% male to 20% female. As I've seen here on earth females, even if the ratio is 50/50, are fought over. Not so for Saiyans. Our brain chemistry is very different. Most males of our species do not feel the need to bond with others. There where of course exceptions but for the most part the males found comrades they enjoyed the company of (some not even that) and sought out the greatest challenges. You and your clansmen belonged to the _Imperatrix_ (the female in charge of the clan) and the Imperatrix decided who where allies (clansmen, possibly allied clans) and who where enemies, those we could fight all we wanted."

"Our Women however forged bonds of all kinds. The most common bonds I guess would be family bonds (those in the clan), rivalry, hatred and possibly respect toward other clans. And while the Imperatrix had the say of whom her sisters and daughters of the clan could reproduce with, the highest reason for a Sister of the clan to leave the clan and start her own was bonding with certain males and not wanting to share them with any other women. Essentially stealing the males and normally starting a feud, which was always good fun."

"There where all kinds of nuances and each clan was different due to the taste of the Imperatrix. Even when we were all united together and worked under Freeza the clans still existed. My Father as the strongest male under the strongest Imperatrix was King, but even he answered to his Imperatrix, my Mother whom had enough on her plate her clan and dealing with rival clans. She had no desire to look after the members of other clans. Which is the main reason ruling Vegetasei fell to a Male. The average Imperatrix, he'll most of our females in general do not like caring for those that aren't 'theirs'."

By this point Bulma had curled into Vegeta's side listening with rapt attention as he described this foreign culture. Trunks was by now on his stomach eyes glued on his father.

"This brings me to Goten. This is mostly guesses, as I said every Imperatrix was different, but I believe Goten has made herself a clan consisting of her mother and brother, our family and Piccolo. Looking back, I think she sees Eighteen as a fellow Imperatrix, but a non hostile one. One of those 'you leave my things alone I'll leave your things alone' kinda deals. I'll have to check."

"Within our clan even though she's the youngest she's the strongest of our female members. Gohan and the Harpy are blood relations and are automatically hers. I think she claimed Piccolo because Gohan likes him. We being the only Saiyans left, she claimed us as hers as was her right. Bulma as my life mate and the Harpy both fall under the purview of 'family females, unlikely to challenge' and as such are free from the automatic hostile reaction other females bring about. The Imperatrix keeps a clan together, makes sure all needs are fulfilled and directs us to enemies to fight. In return we follow our Imperatrix and allow her to decide who has the right to pass on their genes, which foreign females are worthy of our attention and joining into the clan."

Vegeta looked Trunks in the eyes, "This means any female that tries to get close to either you or Gohan is going to immediately be seen as a threat. A poacher in essence. One who needs to impress Goten enough to be made a sister of the clan or who will be eliminated immediately. With her partial human heritage, Goten will be difficult to predict. What would impress a full blooded Saiyan most likely won't impress Goten, if Gohan's blunder is anything to go by."

"Gohan's blunder? What happened over there anyway?" Having a bit more background info would hopefully help figure out what was going on in Goten-chan's head. Bulma may not agree with everything about Vegetasei's culture, it sounded like Goten owned them, but this was merely the tip of the iceberg. Bulma knew from her travels that first impressions of foreign cultures where normally so far off base without in depth study into them. To immediately dismiss it as barbaric or inhumane without further exploration would be a great folly. Especially as this was her Vegeta's culture and her child's ancestry.

"Gohan was a fool and had a female classmate of his constantly coming over for training. A foreign female taking up her brothers time was probably bad enough but I'm guessing the little idiot bint was giving off 'I'm interested' pheromones as well 'cause Goten wanted to kill her. My guess, if Gohan doesn't drop the chick like a dinosaur bone with no meat, Goten will kill her to get rid of an unsightly parasite."

Bulma's eyes widened, "You're serious" it was almost a breath.

"Completely."

"Sweet!" Bulma stared at Trunks, bewildered.

"This means Goten will keep all those cooing giggling idiots at school away from me! I mean most can't even throw a punch they're so pathetic."

Vegeta's laughter filled the room, deep from the belly. Bulma started with giggles before working up to full blown laughter herself and Trunks stood there giant smile on his face, proud of his idea to get rid of the vapid idiots.

Finally calming down a soft smile appeared on Vegeta's face, "It'll be nice to have a Imperatrix at the head of the clan again."

Not completely happy with this this but I think it turned out OK. :)


End file.
